1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrophoresis device for stand electrophoresis, and particularly relates to an electrophoresis device having glass gel cell fast assemble structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's common electrophoresis device for stand electrophoresis, a dedicated sealing strip is normally provided between the short glass plate and the main body of the electrophoresis device whereby a sealing is formed therebetween without the need to provide the short glass plate with a groove. Since a separate glass gel cell is used for casting gel, the glass gel cell has to be moved from the casting stand to the main body of the electrophoresis device. The assembly procedure of the glass gel cell to the main body is rather delicate and air bubble can be easily introduced into the gel during the assemble procedure as a consequence. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art that the structure of the main body can be improved to facilitate the assemble procedure of the glass gel cell and in the mean time positioning precision can be improved.
Moreover, in-situ gel casting cannot be realized by the stand electrophoresis device in the prior art which is a reason for the above mentioned introduction of air bubble into the casted gel. Therefore, there is also a need in the prior art the combine the electrophoresis device and the gel casting device together so that in-situ gel casting can be realized. In this text, in-situ casting refer to that the gel cell will not be displaced or moved during the whole procedure from gel casting to sample electrophoresis.